See Me, Hear Me
Synopsis Melly ([[Mikey Fernandez]]) is a well-known witch in Old Scott Province but after falling in love with a normal human being, she is cursed by the witches and thus calling her a traitor into their kind, this curse affected her twin daughters Lira ([[Marjorie Hendric]]) and Mira ([[Angelique Venefsukja]]) but saved Mira from the cursed when she sacrifices her own life in order to chant the forbidden spell. Cast *'''[[Marjorie Hendric]] as Lira Clemente''' - the youngest of the twins of Javier and Melly. She inherited her mother's beautiful face and kind nature. She is literally blind after taking the affect of the curse that is put on her mother, but is quite getting to the life of a blind person. She also inherited some of her mother's witch abilities like talking to the dead, upon being blind she can sense, hear, and even talk to ghost though she can't see them, but often help them together with her sister Mira. **[[Jane Simon]] as Young Lira *'''[[Angelique Venefsukja]] as Mira Clemente''' - the oldest of the twins of Javier and Melly. Unlike Lira she is very athletic and very optimistic and most often the one to cheer up Lira when she's feeling down. Just like Lira she too inherited the good looks of her mother and some of her abilities like seeing ghost and even using some spells that she saw in her mother's spell book. She often helps Lira helping the ghost that ask for their help, but sometimes ended up in a dangerous situation themselves. **[[Emily Soriano]] as Young Lira *'''[[Jeric De Silva]] as Cedric Geronimo''' - son of a wealthy businessman and the heir to its company. He is a cold-hearted person who treats most people harshly and doesn't seem to care about them when money isn't involve, but all of this change when he is encountered by the ghost of his ex-girlfriend who committed a suicide after being dumped by him, he is helped by Lira and Mira and is somewhat soften up to people a little bit after the incident with his ex-girlfriend. *'''[[Cindy Rellana]] as Arianne Villegas''' - daughter of a wealthy businessman and a well-known model. She is Cedric's childhood friend and the one he's suppose to marry in the future since their parents are business partners. Though she doesn't actually harbors any feelings for him, she comes to fall in love with him after many times she saves her and even calling Lira and Mira an obstacle to her plans. She is known to be the "sweetheart" for everyone because of her stunning beauty and her so-called "kindness". *'''[[Onix Aquino]] as Chad Rivera''' - a part-time worker in G&G Enterprise and a current student of Old Scott University. He is the first person to ever see Lira and Mira's witch abilities and later becoming their most loyal friend. He later on develop a crush on Mira though Mira doesn't like him as a lover but only as a friend. As a normal human being he possesses a third eye that can see far from the naked eye. *'''[[Rina Delgado]] as Wendy Galvez''' - a full-fledged witch, she disguises herself as a cheerful university student in Chad's school, thus her own goal is to steal all of the soul in Old Scott University and use it to bring back her dead grandmother back to life, but is stop by Lira and Mira and thus becoming their enemy-friend. She befriended Chad during her time in the university, thus later on developing feelings for him in which he later on reciprocated. Supporting Cast *'''[[Hiro Kodaka]] as Javier Clemente''' - son of a wealthy businessman. Despite growing up in a high class environment, Javier don't treat the people below him poorly and thus treating them equally since he thought that man is created equal. He later on falls in love with a witch name Melly whom he has twin daughters with. Guest *'''[[Mikey Fernandez]] as Melly Salvador''' (episode 1 - 2) - mother of Lira and Mira. She is a well-known witch in Old Scott Province, possessing the beauty that no other witches has once possess. Melly falls in love with a normal human being, despite this being a crime among witches, Melly disobey the laws and marry Javier the son of a wealthy businessman. She later on become pregnant with their child, but due to disobeying the law she must faced her punishment, having her twins get the side effect of her curse. She later on died after sacrificing herself and saved one of her twins from being affected by the curse. *'''[[Yayoi Wallner]] as Jasmine Ferrer''' (episode 5) - daughter of a wealthy businessman and Cedric's ex-girlfriend whom he dumped for no reason and committing a suicide after that. She later on returned as a ghost in order to have her revenge on Cedric, but after being purified by Lira and Mira, she decided to have a new life and love in the next world, during her last purification she kisses Cedric in the forehead and gives her goodbye to go to heaven. Information Awards